Ámame
by sakura-lu28
Summary: Piratas. Una historia donde el amor, la pasion, el odio y la venganza se funden en un mar de emociones..
1. Chapter 1

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El viento ondeaba suavemente sus largos cabellos azabaches. La menuda figura enfundada en un vestido negro se inclino y deposito sobre la tumba un ramo de rosas.

-Souta...-su voz sonó quebrada y llena de dolor mientras lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Acaricio suavemente la escritura en la que se podía leer "Souta Higurachi amado hermano"

Cerro sus ojos chocolates y miles de recuerdos cruzaron su memoria, cuando eran niños y jugaban juntos, las travesuras que hacían y que sacaban de quicio a su padre quien los reprendía con una sonrisa, los dulces que ambos robaban al cocinero y que comían a escondidas para después terminar con dolor de estomago, las noches de lluvia donde Souta se empeñaba en negar que había monstruos afuera pero que siempre se quedaba cuidándola, cuando la enseño a montar, cada vez que la consolaba mientras lloraba, lo protector que se volvió cuando ella comenzó a crecer y la ultima vez que lo vio, hacia tres años... tan contento, tan feliz diciendo adiós con una sonrisa en el rostro arriba de "El mercader" con sus ojos llenos de expectación y en espera de aventura.

-Tantos recuerdos...-susurro ausentemente.

-Tranquila niña. No pienses más en esas cosas.-aconsejo una sabia voz mientras acariciaba sus cabellos maternalmente.

Kagome sonrío tristemente y se volvió mirando a su nodriza.

-Tengo que hacerlo Kaede, tengo que aferrarme a algo.-

No hizo falta decir más, la cabeza llena de cabellos grisáceos de la mujer que la había cuidado desde su nacimiento asintió comprendiendo.

Kagome miro el cielo, una gran nube cubría los vestigios del astro sol quien luchaba por ser libre...como ella, pensó vagamente.

-Vamos. Es hora de volver.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El aire frío que traía consigo la noche chocaba contra su rostro, apretó aun más fuerte las riendas del caballo y lo insto a ir mas rápido al ver la inminente tormenta que estaba por caer.

La sombra se desplazaba silenciosa por las oscuras calles de San Sebastian, su objetivo se vio materializado ante su vista, bajo ágilmente de su trasporte y su gran mano resonó en la puerta de madera que estaba ante él, al mismo tiempo que las primeras gotas de lluvia caían por las vacías calles, haciendo un sonido sordo al tocar la tierra seca.

La puerta se abrió y unos ojos azules como el mar se abrieron de par en par al mirarlo.

-¡Inuyasha!-

El aludido sonrío socarronamente.

-¿Quién mas iba a ser Miroku? No me digas que ya estas metido en líos de faldas.-

-¿Yo?-pregunto inocentemente recordando ciertos incidentes mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarlo entrar.-¿Cómo crees? Para nada. Pero dejame decirte que aquí florecen flores muy bonitas y exóticas. Chicas de todos los gustos...-

-Miroku...-interrumpió impaciente el hombre, mientras se deshacía de su camisa y sus botas.-Espero que hayas hecho lo que te mande en vez de estar pensando en mujeres.-

-Claro que lo hice Inuyasha. Tengo toda la información acerca de Kagome Higurachi.-

Miroku observo como los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se clavaron en los suyos, expectantes.

-¿Y?-

-Y no creo que te vaya a gustar lo que descubrí.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Dónde estaban?-

Ambas se quedaron quietas a mitad de la escalera al escuchar la fría y cruel voz masculina proveniente de la planta baja.

-Kaede prepara mi baño.-dijo la joven mirándola, vio la duda en los ojos de su nodriza, era obvio que no quería dejarla sola con él. Sonrío débilmente alentándola.-Por favor.-

Cuando la mujer se marcho de mala gana, Kagome se volvió y encaro a la peor de sus pesadillas, pero una que sabia, no se iría al despertar. El hombre enarco una ceja y miro su atuendo. Tomo un sorbo de whisky y sonrío.

-Ya veo... Este es el que ¿tercer mes de su muerte?-pregunto burlón.

-Cuarto Naraku.-corrigió la joven.

El asintió tomando otro sorbo de su copa casi vacía, su mirada se deslizo por el cuerpo de la joven y se acerco a ella. Kagome no se movió de su sitio, tan solo impulsada por el orgullo y la rabia que sentía en contra de ese hombre, no estaba dispuesta a mostrarle miedo.

-Incluso así...-susurro mirando sus senos descaradamente.-Luces increíblemente hermosa.-alzo su mano tocando suavemente el contorno de su pecho.

Kagome se mantuvo rígida, tomo su mano y él la miro a los ojos.

-Hazlo Naraku, tómame y todos tus planes se vendrán abajo.-dijo con voz calmada, pero detrás de la cual se escondía una gran satisfacción.

Él alejo lentamente su mano, Kagome sabia que estaba ebrio, pero no era estupido, aun así Naraku sonrío enormemente.

-Habrá un día en que eso no me detendrá.-advirtió deslizando una vez mas sus ojos negros llenos de deseo por la silueta de la joven, después la miro a los ojos.-Quiero verte hermosa mañana en la noche. Los Himura darán una fiesta.-

Se dio media vuelta y se marcho entrando de nuevo en el despacho. Kagome soltó todo el aire que pudo y miro hacia el gran ventanal que se dejaba apreciar desde la estancia, donde una gran tormenta se desataba, rogando que se la llevara con ella, para no aguantar más este sufrimiento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Y? ¿Mas? ¿No gusto?

¡Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Primero que nada mil disculpas por el capitulo anterior. La verdad es que tengo un severo problema con mi computadora así que la tengo arreglando y no, no fue mi culpa ¡Lo juro! Pero bueno es un completo martirio u.u porque ahí tengo todos mis archivos y documentos y aunque ya fui y le llore al técnico me dijo que a lo mejor dentro de una semana mas me la tenia, así que por el momento tengo mis demás historias en stop, sin embargo ya había estado pensando en esta historia y aproveche que mi prima adorada me presto un rato su compu para comenzarla, pero ahora que ya tengo mas tiempo puedo actualizar y explicarles un poco acerca de esta historia.

Bueno, esta va acerca de piratas XD la verdad es que me llama mucho la atención y al poner mi hámster a trabajar se me vino esta historia a la cabeza, pero aun así eh de decirles que no soy muy buena con los datos, así que tratare de hacer la historia de acuerdo a como era la época, pero si de repente el nombre de un lugar o algo no checa por favor no me maten que hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Así que como pueden ver es un universo alterno donde nuestro valiente Inuyasha y Kagome tendrán que luchar por su amor.

Ya pensé en toda la trama y demás, así que no se apuren si no le entienden a algunas cosas que todo a su debido tiempo ira saliendo. También van a notar que no puse a Kagome para nada sufrida, es decir si a tenido problemas y demás, pero nuestra chica aquí se muestra valiente, decidida, orgullosa y ¿porque no? un poquito altanera y caprichosa uh a lo mejor nuestro pirata tiene problemas para conquistarla ;)

Solo para los que no saben: Inuyasha no me pertenece. Lo se injusto, pero así es la vida, es del talento de mujer Rumiko Takahashi, los demás personajes que se irán encontrando a lo largo de la historia y de los que nunca han escuchado hablar, esos si son míos, producto de mi fantasiosa mente y de una pagina de Internet con nombres japoneses.

**N/A:** La historia es mía, de mío, de que yo la escribí. Me gaste un considerable tiempo escribiéndola y queme varias neuronas en ella, así que como a la mayoría no me gustaría verla en otra parte, con otro nombre u otra autora.

Pero bueno, de verdad espero que les guste la historia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Dónde demonios están?-pregunto impaciente taladrenado la puerta con la mirada.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha ya llegaran. Eso es un hecho, tan solo tenemos que esperar.-Miroku río al ver la cara de fastidio de su amigo y sonrío malicioso codeándolo amistosamente.-Además eres la sensación de la fiesta.-dijo mirando a un grupo de jóvenes muchachas quienes veían embelesadas a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha las miro, las jóvenes rieron entre ellas y él gruño. No eran otra cosa que unas niñas ricas y caprichosas que seguramente encontraban interesante al nuevo miembro de la comunidad de San Sebastian, así mismo como todos los presentes en la importante fiesta de la familia Himura y el misterio que lo rodeaba tan solo acrecentaba esa curiosidad.

Fijo una vez mas su mirada en el salón finamente decorado, costosas alfombras de Oriente cubrían el piso, cortinas de terciopelo adornaban los enormes ventanales que conducían a un precioso jardín y sirvientes iban y venían sirviendo un exquisito vino de néctar en copas de cristal mientras las mujeres bailaban ansiosas moviendo sutilmente sus caros vestidos haciendo que la pista de baile pareciera un arco iris de colores mientras la orquesta tocaba una suave melodía, era difícil acostumbrarse a todo ese lujo cuando nunca en su vida había tenido nada. Suspiro y siguió mirando a esos rostros tan conocidos, era interesante como las mismas personas que hacia casi 15 años lo veían con desprecio ahora lucían una sonrisa en el rostro llena de curiosidad. Sonrío irónicamente, el poder del dinero.

De pronto un silencio total se dejo escuchar. Inuyasha frunció el seño y dirigió su mirada a la puerta principal que se abría lentamente dejando paso a una joven.

Hermosa. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. La joven era preciosa, una hermosa creatura de Dios, un ángel. Su rostro era un perfecto ovalo, delicado y frágil, adornado con una pequeña sonrisa que curveaba sus pequeños labios que Inuyasha aseguro, habían sido exclusivamente creados para ser besados, sus enormes ojos chocolates eran profundos y llenos de secretos que se moría por descubrir coronados por tupidas pestañas y su largo cabello azabache estaba pulcramente cepillado y peinado en un sencillo moño que dejaba caer suaves bucles que enmarcaran sus delicadas facciones y en los cuales deseo hundir su nariz, tan solo para comprobar su sedosidad.

El vestido de seda color marfil que portaba, se encargaba de hacer notar sus delicadas curvas, el corsé se adhería a su figura realzando sus suaves senos con un escote prudente y delineando su cintura de muñeca para después caer en suaves ondas adornadas de encaje desde sus caderas hasta sus pies.

Estaba profundamente cautivado y reconoció que no era el único, pues todos los varones del lugar habían reducido su campo visual a la joven.

-¿Verdad que es hermosa? Me parece que Souta se quedo corto al describirla.-dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha asintió toscamente. Si, se había quedado corto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oh Kagome querida...que gusto que has podido asistir.-

Kagome devolvió la falsa sonrisa, sabia que el saludo era mas un formalismo que una verdadera declaración.

-No me habría perdido para nada tu fiesta Kana.-respondió mintiendo deliberadamente.

La joven de extraño cabello rubio ceniza, casi blanco hizo una mueca, mirándola de arriba abajo. Cuando pareció que su examen finalizo la miro a los ojos interesada.

-¿Ya escuchaste hablar del nuevo comerciante que ha llegado?-Kagome enarco una ceja, preguntándose a donde quería llegar, que ella supiera a Kana no le interesaba mucho el comercio, si no comprarse vestidos vaporosos y joyas, y que su padre, el pobre señor Himura cumpliera cada uno de sus caprichos.-Es un hombre muy apuesto y joven. Acaba de comprar la mansión del Sr. Yamamoto y parece que piensa asentarse aquí.-sus ojos negros chispearon mirándola altivamente.-Dicen que busca esposa. ¿No te parece gracioso querida que sea a mi fiesta a la única que ha asistido?-pregunto con una falsa inocencia ondeando suavemente el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto.

Kagome entendió perfectamente, era obvio que Kana ya lo había separado para si, además si el hombre había comprado la mansión del Sr. Yamamoto era obvio que contaba con una gran fortuna, esa era una de las propiedades más costosas de San Sebastian. Ciertamente no entendía el comportamiento de las jóvenes de su edad, ansiosas por encontrar marido y casarse, por atrase a un hombre que solo esperaba de ellas hijos y propiedades.

_-Tu no tienes de que preocuparte Kagome. Puedes escoger al hombre que mas te guste entre todo el montón de pretendientes que tienes, pero nosotras no.-le había dicho una de sus mejores amigas._

Sonrío tristemente, si tan solo supieran la verdad.

Kana miro como Kagome sonrío y la mirada de los caballeros sobre ella y no pudo evitar sentir una profunda envidia, Kagome no solo era hermosa, si no que también era amable, bondadosa, delicada, llena de virtudes y según su hermano era la esposa perfecta que cualquier hombre pudiera desear. Se mordió el labio, había organizado la fiesta esperando inútilmente que la joven no asistiera tal como no lo había hecho en los últimos eventos, esperando poder atrapar al nuevo soltero del pueblo, pero esa esperanza se había ido al traste al ver la increíble entrada que hizo.

-Señoritas.-saludo una voz masculina.

La joven sonrío al ver el hombre de cabello y ojos oscuros que enfundado en un sobrio traje gris sonreía afablemente.

-Naraku...-

-Oh Kana, tan encantadora como siempre.-dijo besando su mano galantemente.-Eh de decir que tu fiesta es todo un existo, eres una perfecta anfitriona. Pero...si nos disculpas un momento. Tenemos un asunto que atender.-la joven asintió y Naraku tomo a Kagome por el brazo y se alejaron.-Ni se te ocurra hacer una escena.-musito mirándola al ver su irritación.

Kagome se tenso y alzo la barbilla desafiante.

-Si no quieres que me ponga a gritar, suéltame.-Naraku le lanzo una ultima mirada de advertencia y obedeció. Kagome sobo su brazo cuando la garra de Naraku dejo de hacer presión en su suave piel.

-Ahora coloca una bonita sonrisa en esos preciosos labios.-

Lo miro a los ojos, su cínica sonrisa hizo que le dieran ganas de abofetearlo, pero se contuvo aunque cada vez le costaba mas contener su fuerte carácter. Apretó los dientes e hizo lo que se le indicaba, recordando la cruel realidad.

Inuyasha la observo sonreír y saludar a todos los hombres que ese bastardo le presentaba e incluso a la distancia que se encontraban pudo ver la rabia e impotencia de la joven al estar prácticamente siendo subastada como una mercancía, inconscientemente dio un paso en su dirección, antes de sentir una presencia a su lado.

-Ni se te ocurra Inuyasha.-musito Miroku negando con la cabeza.-Recuerda que es un hombre peligroso.-

Asintió y miro al hombre que acompañaba a la joven, recordando la información que Miroku había conseguido acerca de él y le había comunicado anoche.

_-Llego al pueblo apenas y se supo acerca de la muerte de Souta. Desde entonces como único primo y pariente varón de la señorita Kagome tomo el mando de la gran fortuna de los Higurachi, de la cual escuche no queda mucho, ya que ha perdido grandes cantidades de dinero en juegos de mesa y deudas.-lo miro a los ojos y dijo cuidadosamente.-Solo le queda por jugar una ultima carta...y sabemos cual es.-_

_-Kagome...-_

Inuyasha apretó los puños con fuerza, no, no iba a permitir que utilizara a la joven en un matrimonio de conveniencia tan solo para obtener dinero.

Había hecho una promesa y pensaba cumplirla...costara lo que costara.

Kagome suspiro el suave aroma a lavanda que inundaba los extensos jardines que rodeaban la mansión y que se podía apreciar desde el vacío balcón en el que se encontraba. Disfruto de la soledad un instante, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que todo estaba bien.

Unos pasos se escucharon, suspiró resignada y se volvió para mirar a la persona que había roto su pequeño oasis de silencio, y de pronto se quedo inmóvil al mismo tiempo en que unos ojos dorados como el oro se posaban en los suyos. Se quedo sin aliento, completamente a la merced de esa inexplicable fuerza magnética que no permitía que alejara su mirada de esos preciosos ojos, una llamarada ardió en ellos y Kagome pudo sentir el violento latido de su corazón en respuesta.

-Lo lamento. No quería molestarla.-

La joven parpadeo confundida, volviendo a la realidad al escuchar esa potente y gruesa voz masculina. Negó con la cabeza.

-No, no me molesta para nada.-aseguro mirándolo aun completamente hechizada.-Tan solo quería alejarme un poco de la fiesta.-

El hombre asintió.

-Entiendo.-

Kagome pensó que no, no entendía para nada, nadie podía hacerlo, nadie sospechaba siquiera que detrás de la sonrisa de muñeca que mostraba se encontraban las ganas de llorar como una niña pequeña en busca de consuelo.

-No lo creo...-susurro. El extraño alzo una ceja interrogativamente y Kagome se maldijo por su impertinencia, Kaede tenia razón, se debía pensar antes de hablar, en especial una señorita enfrente de un extraño.-Yo...es decir, no me agradan mucho las fiestas.-confeso, lo cual era una autentica verdad.

-A mi tampoco. No me gusta relacionarme con personas que piensan que el dinero es lo más importante.-Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miro sorprendida, ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo. El vio su mirada y sonrío de medio lado.-¿Acaso le gusta estar rodeada de personas a quienes no les interesa lo que usted es, lo que piensa, lo que quiere, si no solamente su fortuna?-pregunto con una nota de amargura en la voz.

Kagome sonrió un poco, mostrando una verdadera sonrisa en toda la noche.

-No, supongo que no.-

Inuyasha asintió mirando sus suaves labios, de repente la suave música del salón pareció flotar como notas musicales, recordándole donde estaban. La miro a los ojos y extendió su mano.

-Baile conmigo.-no era una petición, si no una orden y la joven lo supo. Se sintió intrigada por conocer un poco más al hombre que pareciera no regirse por los convencionalismos de la época, se mordió el labio nerviosa y miro hacia dentro en busca de unos ojos negros acusadores que se clavaran en ella.

_-Kana nos ha hecho un favor al invitar a todos los solteros del pueblo, así que no vamos a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de encontrarte un marido. No bailaras con nadie y mucho menos prestaras atención a un hombre en particular ¿entendiste? Al menos no hasta que decida quien es el más apropiado.-es decir, quien contaba con más dinero. _

Cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras de Naraku, un frío la recorrió, pero tan solo necesito mirar una vez esos extraños ojos color ámbar para olvidarse de eso por completo. Concedió su mano e Inuyasha se acerco a ella, la tomo delicadamente entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y su otra mano la deslizo por su pequeña cintura.

Kagome se estremeció ante el leve contacto y temerosa, mantuvo la mirada baja. Inuyasha comenzó a moverse sutilmente, admirando su belleza de cerca, sus pómulos altos y elegantes, su nariz pequeña y recta, sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rubor. Sonrío un poco, sabia que estaban mucho mas cerca de lo que las normas de sociedad dictaban acerca de un simple baile y que como caballero estaba siendo osado. Pero el caso es que él no era un caballero.

Para cuando termino la canción Kagome pensó que su pulso se había acelerado con una rapidez asombrosa, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración entrecortada y entonces comprendió porque tal cercanía no era bien vista ante los ojos de los demás, pues representaba un riesgo mental para la persona que se enfrascaba en ella . Se regaño así misma y haciendo acopio del valor que tenia, alzo la vista. Una vez mas esos ojos la quemaron haciendo que no solo sus mejillas, si no todo su cuerpo ardiera.

-Gracias.-

La joven asintió.

-De nada señor...-entonces frunció el seño y lo miro atentamente, se sintió incapaz de recordar su nombre y supo que era porque no lo había escuchado.

-Tashio. Inuyasha Tashio.-musito tomando su mano y besándola, depositando un beso suave y húmedo en su delicada mano, tratando de hacer que olvidara su descortesía al olvidar presentarse.

-Kagome Higurachi.-respondió la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

Inuyasha no soltó su mano y algo poderoso pareció brillar en ellos al encontrarse en contraste con los ojos castaños de la joven.

-Inuyasha tenemos que irnos.-anuncio una voz desde la puerta. Kagome se giro y un joven de ojos azueles le sonrío amablemente inclinándose a modo de saludo, ella correspondió el gesto y miro al hombre enfrente de ella.

-Tengo que irme.-anunció con una pequeña sonrisa. Kagome se mordió el labio y asintió.-Nos volveremos a ver.-aseguro, tomo su mano y la beso mirándola a los ojos, después sonrío y salio a toda prisa del balcón.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naraku dejo de escuchar la conversación en la que se habían enfrascado acerca del nuevo personaje que había llegado al pueblo, sus ojos volaron por el salón y se volvieron de hielo al no encontrar a la persona deseada en el. Se disculpo y caminando tranquilamente comenzó a recorrer el lugar.

Una sombra que cruzo velozmente el salón desde el balcón llamo su atención, fijo sus ojos oscuros y astutos en la alta figura y su corazón dejo de latir al contemplar un destello dorado en la mirada del hombre.

Un aire frío recorrió su espalda y su frente se perlo de sudor al recordar a una persona que poseía los ojos de tan distinguido color. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser, era imposible, ese hombre no podía ser... "El Dragón"

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué... ¡Maldición! ¡Kagome!

Camino dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar al balcón, la joven estaba recargada en el barandal de piedra, tomo su brazo y la giro bruscamente.

-¿Quién era ese hombre?-

Kagome lo miro con pánico al ver sus ojos negros inyectados de sangre.

-Yo...yo...-balbuceo contrariada.

Naraku apretó aun más su agarre y murmuro con los labios apretados:

-¿Quién?-

-Inuyasha...Inuyasha Tashio.-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Le dijiste la verdad?-pregunto mirándolo y al no escuchar respuesta insistio.-Inuyasha... ¿Le dijiste quien eres? ¿Lo que esta pasando?-

El hombre volvió su vista nublada y la clavo en el rostro de su amigo.

-No.-

Miroku lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?-

Inuyasha no contesto, no podía hacerlo ya que no sabía la respuesta. Así que tan solo se limito a encogerse de hombros y mirar por la ventana del pequeño carruaje que los conducía hacia su la mansión.

Miroku lo observo, sabía que no le contestaría. A pesar de ser amigos desde hacia mas de 10 años Inuyasha era una persona solitaria, reservada, pero aun así era un gran amigo cuando se le necesitaba, las cicatrices que llevaría en su espalda de por vida eran un recordatorio vivo de ello, como también lo eran de que debido a ellas se había convertido en el hombre que ahora era.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La joven miro su reflejo en el espejo y se pregunto de nuevo la misma pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde el extraño comportamiento de Naraku al abandonar la fiesta. ¿Quién era Inuyasha Tashio? No podía dejar de pensar en eso, lo recordaba perfectamente vestido galantemente con un traje negro que se adhería a los músculos de sus brazos y espalda, su larga cabellera negra que llevaba suelta y la cual lo diferenciaba de todos los demás hombres, dándole un toque salvaje y primitivo que la aturdió, además de esa extraña fuerza de poder y misterio que lo rodeaba.

-Nana...-La anciana levanto la vista de su largo cabello y sonrío amablemente.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-

-¿Sabes quien es Inuyasha Tashio?-

Los dedos expertos que peinaban sus largos cabellos ébanos se quedaron inmóviles mientras el peine de plata fina caía al suelo. Kagome miro los ojos asustados de la anciana.

-¿Nana? ¿Nana estas bien?-pregunto preocupada al ver como empalidecía notablemente.

La mujer pareció salir del ensueño en el que se había sumergido y asintió apresuradamente.

-Si, si....yo. Si.-

-¿Y?-pregunto aun mas intrigada al ver la reacción de su nana.

-No Kagome. No se quien es.-

La joven la miro suspicaz haciéndole saber que por supuesto no le creía nada, pero la anciana siguió en sus trece y la apresuro a dormirse. Mas tarde recordó lo dicho por el _Nos volveremos a ver_ ¿seria cierto? ¿y porque su corazón latía como loco ante la sola idea de verlo de nuevo?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La puerta sonó fuertemente. Segundos después se abrió dejando ver la esbelta figura de una joven mujer cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Vuelves tan pronto?-pregunto enarcando una delicada ceja.

El hombre no se molesto en contestar, tan solo la empujo dentro y cerro la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya de verdad estas ansioso.-dijo dejándose caer en una vieja cama con una sonrisa en los labios.-Naraku...-musito con un tono sensual.

-Déjate de juegos Kikyou.-protesto dejando caer su fina chaqueta en una silla para después mirar el rostro pálido y el cabello negro.-Necesito distracción.-

La joven sonrío.

-Lo se.-

Naraku tomo el delicado habano entre sus dedos mientras lo degustaba, pero sus sentidos se encontraban muy lejos de estar disfrutando de ese lujo, aunque ahora se sentía mucho mas calmado y su locura anterior había pasado, era obvio que ese hombre que vio no era el Dragón, fue tan solo una treta de su mente.

Sonrío irónicamente pensando que tenía cosas mucho más importantes que decidir. Kagome. Cerró los ojos y miro a la joven desnuda que dormía a su lado. Era tan parecida así a ella, sin esas ropas de pueblerina ni la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro que prácticamente podían ser hermanas, en eso era en lo que pensaba cuando estaba con Kikyou pero aun así dentro de su mente sabia que no era cierto.

La deseaba. Dios deseaba a Kagome como nunca había deseado a una mujer y seria suya, eso era un hecho de la vida, algo que iba a pasar.

A pesar de que ella no lo deseara, pero lo haría, ¿acaso no veía que todo lo que hacia era por ella? ¿Qué era incluso capaz de hacer cualquier cosa? ¿Incluso....matar?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Y bien que les pareció?


End file.
